Dreams Come True?
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [COMPLETE] Tabitha Martin wants to live up to her father’s dream of being a wrestler. Will she be able to overcome all of the negativity her mother shows toward her career choice and be able to make their dream come true?


**TITLE: **Dreams Come True?  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG. It's pretty mild )  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE/ AU)  
**CAST: **Tabitha Martin, Edith Martin, Albert Martin, mainly it's created characters. You'll understand why as you read.  
**  
SUMMARY:**  
Tabitha Martin grew up wanting to be just like her father Albert. Ex-Marine and Military elite. Albert wished he could have made it into professional wrestling, but a wife and six children (with Tabitha the youngest) made it difficult for the man to accomplish his dreams. What happens when Tabitha strives to accomplish her father's goal, of becoming a professional wrestler? Will she allow her mother's negativity about the dream get in her way, or will she break down the barriers and do it for her father? More specifically… for herself?

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Believe it or not, I own nothing in this story. Tabitha Martin is the creation of my adopted mother Brenda. Her family is pretty genuine (her parents, anyway) and everything in this story is pretty legit. The lyrics featured are to Sugarland's "Baby Girl". Woo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They say this town  
__The stars stay up all night  
__Don't know  
__Can't see 'em  
For the glow of the neon lights  
And it's a long way  
From here  
To the place where the home fire burns  
__Well it's 2000 miles  
__And one left turn_

Who was Tabitha Lynne Martin to think she ever had a shot in hell of becoming famous? Who was she to assume she'd ever get out of San Mateo, California -- being anything but a housewife or a teacher? That's what her mother, Edith Martin, thought that her youngest daughter was destined for. Tabitha on the other hand had other aspirations. At age four, Tabitha began watching professional wrestling with her father Albert Martin. Albert had always wished he could have strived for HIS dream of becoming a professional wrestler. After all, he had strived for it since he was young, but couldn't manage to get his big break.

Albert spent seven years in the military before his oldest child, his first son Matthew was born. After Matthew was born, and his daughter Tina three years later - Albert was working right around his hometown of San Francisco, California to get into professional wrestling. He wanted to be like the big names of the time, just to make his dream come true. But his wife Edith wasn't making it very easy. She was always the realist. The kind of person who never strived for 'out of touch' dreams. The kind of woman who was as straight laced as a pair of combat boots. More uptight than anything you could imagine. The kind of woman you could only BEG yourself for an explanation… _how in the HELL could this be my wife?_ No matter how much 'Edie' got on Albert's nerves though, he still loved her. Loved her enough to have not only another son named Dylan, a set of twin girls named Jessica and Patricia, but also the baby of the family, a baby girl named Tabitha Lynne.

Albert unfortunately gave up on his dream of becoming a professional wrestler about a year after Tabitha's birth. He needed a stable job with stable income. He had six children and a wife to support, after all. He went back into the military and was stationed in Korea as a Marine not long after he reinstated himself. Edith and the kids stayed back in California, and it was over all - just an average military lifestyle for the children. Matthew helped his mother with his younger siblings, but as time would progress, Tabitha grew up to dislike her oldest brother because of his attitude.

**Time progressed: **

Tabitha turned sixteen. She was almost ready to finish off high-school and her father had just retired from the military. He had been in it off and on since he was eighteen years of age, and here he was, fifty years old. (He was thirty-four when she was born.) He had just finished his final station over in South Korea, and was back in California, back in San Mateo. When he returned home, it was a shock to Edith, as he hadn't told her when he was going to be pulling in to port. In fact, it was a shock to the entire family.

Tabitha returned home with Dylan, as she had spent the weekend visiting him at his college (UCLA) for the weekend. It was a good experience for her as she'd eventually have to go to college. Tabitha went with Dylan that weekend, as she was closest to her brother of all of her siblings. Her sister Patricia looked up to her, despite being three years older than Tabitha, but no matter what happened, her and Dylan were inseparable. When they arrived, they saw their father's Lincoln town car in the driveway, and it was Tabitha who went on a dead sprint toward the house. She stumbled up the stairs, broke through the door, only to see her father standing in the kitchen archway talking to her mother.

"DADDY!" Tabitha shrieked, as she ran into his waiting arms. Albert smiled as he lifted her, spinning her as he hugged her.

"How's my baby girl?"

"I missed you so much, daddy…" Tabitha said, as she was back on her own two feet. Her arms however, stilled remained around her father. "Are you back for good now?"

"Yes. I've sent in my letter of retirement and it's all but official. I'm home for good, baby. I promise."

"Can I talk to you about something important?" She asked, as Albert gave her a sure nod.

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Don't get your father involved into anything **_stupid_**, Tabitha Lynne." Edith said in an instant, wiping her hands on her apron as she turned around from preparing dinner. "I mean that too, young lady-"

"Edith, just shut it and let the girl talk." Albert finally said, as he turned toward Tabitha. He smiled at her. "Come into the study. We'll talk."

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please send money.  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
I don't need much  
Just enough to get me through.  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright  
(I'm playing here at the bar tonight)  
This time  
I'm gonna make our dreams come true  
Well, I love you more than anything  
__In the world  
Love,  
Your baby girl_

"What is it you want to talk to be about?" Albert asked, as Tabitha sat on her father's lap, much like she did when she was a younger girl.

"I know I'm not supposed to get you into anything stupid…" Tabitha started as her father gave her a look. Basically to say 'whatever'. "But I've been doing a lot of thinking. And working."

"On?"

"After high school… I really want to try and wrestle."

Albert's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Like a child's in a candy store. He had never heard any of his children take an interest in anything he had done in the past. Sure, Matthew was a lawyer now, and Tina was working toward her psychiatric degree. Dylan was in college, the twins were seniors in high school, and Tabitha was almost done high school as well but -- wrestling? His little Tabby Lynne?

"You serious about it?"

"Yes, Daddy." Tabitha said. "I've been watching it so long, and while you were away I got to meet a man named Freddy Blassie. He was in San Francisco when Dylan and I went up for holiday vacation."

"Now I'm envious, baby." Albert smiled. "I've never met that man, but I'd love to."

"I told him all about you, Daddy." Tabitha said proudly. "I mean, I told him how you wanted to be a wrestler, and how I want to be just like you. I want to be successful in life, and have a family, and be good at it."

"Baby, you'll be good at anything you put your mind to. Don't step down to anyone. You have a mouth, you have some fists, use what the good lord gave ya." he smiled a little, "And that even means your momma. You don't have to take her crap, darlin'. She's not on this Earth to give you grief. She's supposed to treat you just like she treats the rest of your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately my name isn't Matthew. She seems to favor him over any one of us."

"That's because he's got a windbag occupation. Your momma can relate." He grinned at Tabitha, and she smiled a little.

"So you wouldn't be mad at me for going for it, would you?" Tabitha returned to what she was talking about initially, and Albert just looked at her.

"Baby girl, if you could make it, I'd be tickled pink for ya. You're young, younger than I was. You have a better chance to make it than I did."

"Even if I have to leave San Mateo?"

"Even if you gotta leave this great country, baby." Albert said. "You've got my undivided support."

"Thanks, daddy." Tabitha said, as she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to finish my homework, but I wanted to talk to you about that."

Albert gave her a wink as she walked out of his study and honestly, he felt great. To know his youngest child wanted to be like him, it was a little overwhelming for him. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt good, but he also knew it wasn't going to go over well with his wife. He remembered how she got when HE wanted to wrestle. Told him to stop grasping at straws and grab the brass ring of occupation. Was it mentioned Edith was straight laced to a fault?

**Two Years Later: **

The end of May came. Tabitha stood outside of her high school in San Mateo, black cap and gown on, and a piece of rolled up paper in her hand. She shook the hand of the principal of her school, and like that it was official.

"The graduating class of 1999 has been through plenty this year alone. But one thing that is for sure, is they have shown strength, shown heart, and showed the determination to complete their final days at this fine institute. Graduating Valedictorian for the 1999 class, please join me in congratulating and welcoming Tabitha Lynne Martin."

Tabitha noticed her father in the crowd of spectators, and saw the glassiness of his eyes. Pride as he saluted his daughter, as she stood at the pedestal in front of friends, family, and peers alike.

"As we all plan on what our futures hold, whether it be college, a job, or something as amazing as following childhood dreams, one thing we can never forget is the time we've spent here as not only friends or classmates, but as future members of a greater society. Whatever you learned here, whatever you may have learned throughout the years you've attended here, take with you. Use it all to your advantage, and utilize every strength you have within you to accomplish the seemingly impossible in your own individual lives. One thing I have learned here, is to never let one person destroy your dreams and aspirations. Follow your heart, your mind, and put all of yourself in every single thing you do. I am proud to say, as Valedictorian of the class of 1999, I am proud to say that what I've learned here, I will carry with me into my ventures of seeking professional sport stardom. As a student and a fellow classmate, I wish you all the best in whatever track your life decides to take you. Follow your heart and never look back. Thank you."

Albert was the first to his feet to praise his daughter, while Edith just clapped, a 'sourpuss' expression on her face at the mention of 'professional sport stardom'. She was bitter, and still believed a woman's place was in the kitchen and at home. Not traveling all over the world being physical in a wrestling ring. Let alone being PAID for it. Get FAMOUS for it. What was famous, anyway! It was people in your business, all of the time.  
Evidently, Edith hadn't been given the memo.

Women had a new place, and that was doing whatever they believed they could handle. Not just cooking, taking care of the babies, and doing dishes.

_Black top, blue sky  
Big town full of little white lies  
__Everybody's your friend  
You can never be sure  
__They'll promise fancy cars  
And diamond rings  
__All sorts of shiny things  
Girl, you'll remember  
__What your knees are for_

As she was packing her bags, Tabitha wasn't thinking of looking back. She knew what she had to do, and San Mateo wasn't going to be her ticket to the top. It wasn't even going to be an option. There was a knock at her bedroom door, and after a moment, her mother walked into the room with her arms crossed. Tabitha resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she zipped her duffle bag up, her attention falling back to her luggage, not her mother.

"I bet you think you're really smart, don't you Tabitha Lynne?"

"Excuse me?" Tabitha questioned, as she turned her attention back toward Edith. "I don't get what you mean…"

"You're supposed to have some kind of, head on your shoulders. You just graduated high school, you're supposed to be SOMEWHAT smart…"

"Cut to the chase, I have a plane to catch…"

"Don't cock an attitude with me, or you won't be going anywhere." Edith snapped, but remembering what her own father had said to her, Tabitha stepped up.

"You can't stop a damned thing, mother." Tabitha stated matter-of-factly. "I am eighteen years of age, which, in this great country…makes me an ADULT. So if you want a relationship, whatever's LEFT, between us… you'll back the HELL down, and let me go. You don't give a damn about me to begin with, mother, so why start now? You want me to be a housewife, a maid, a god-damned servant to a man. Not happening. You may have had that aspiration when you married daddy, but you see, daddy taught me one thing, and that was NEVER let anyone walk over you. I don't have 'welcome' written on my forehead."

Tabitha slammed her suitcase shut, and turned her attention back to what she was doing. Edith was legitimately shocked. Every one of her children had listened to her. It was why Matthew was a lawyer, Tina was going toward being a Psychiatrist, why Dylan was in UCLA, why the twins were now going to two Southern California colleges (UCLA - Jessica, USC - Patricia). But Tabitha? She was chasing after a dream Edith had swore she snapped out of her husband. SWORE that she had been rid of almost twenty years ago.

"If you walk out of that door, Tabitha…"

"What? You're going to disown me? Whatever, mother. If you stoop to that level, you're not much of a mother at ALL." Tabitha turned toward her mother, no sign of tears in her eyes. She felt so strongly about this, that was going to let NOTHING stand in her way. Not even her mother. "I'm tired of you thinking everyone else is better than me. I'm going to prove that I am just as good as anyone else in this world. I am going to prove that I am somebody. When I'm a WWE diva, you'll be sorry you doubted me, Mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to say good-bye to daddy before I leave."

Just like that, Tabitha picked up the remaining of her bags, and started out of her room. The room was nearly bare. Save for a bed, dresser, hangers strung from her clothes being removed from them, a desk, a vanity and a desk chair. She was really leaving. Not for college, but for a life on her own in the mid-west. She was going to get a shot in Mid-West Pro Wrestling, and she'd earn it, work for it, and never look back. Not until she succeeded. The saying good-bye to her father was the most difficult part. She once again, sat on her daddy's lap as they were in his study.

"Daddy, do you think I'll make it in St. Paul?" She asked, as she was going to be renting an apartment in St. Paul, Minnesota. It would make it easy for her to get to and from MPW shows. Albert just smiled warmly.

"I think you can do whatever you put your mind to, baby girl."

"Do you mean that?"

"Your mother got to you, didn't she?" Albert asked, as Tabitha gave a shallow nod. "Now you listen right here, Tabby…" Albert made her look at him. "Don't you dare let anyone discourage you. I let it happen, and look what happened to me."

"You spent your entire life in the armed forces, daddy…" Tabitha seemed confused. "I mean, that is what you wanted to do wasn't it?"

"Not entirely, pumpkin. I wanted to wrestle. I wanted to mix it up. I was a boxer in college, you know. When I went through the military? I was a boxer. In the service, I was a boxer. You didn't know that… did you?"

"No…"

"I was an armature wrestler in high school. I loved everything about being in the ring, in combat, in regular hand-to-hand… man-to-man, or woman…" He flashed her a smile, and Tabitha returned it, "competition… I bleed the soul of a competitor. I see it in your eyes, too." Tabitha listened to what her father was saying intently. "Just listen, Tabby Lynne. I love you enough to want to see you succeed. If you truly, honestly, whole-heartedly want to be a wrestler… a sports entertainer… a diva, go for it. Go balls out, do what you have to. Earn your stripes, earn your merit, and then tell everyone who doubted you to take a sweet suck." He paused, "I guess that would include your momma, too…"

"Thank you, daddy…" Tabitha kissed Albert's cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled a little. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're the only adult who still calls their pa 'daddy', baby." He smiled, chuckling a little. Not like he would object, though. Tabitha was still his baby.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please send money.  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
I don't need much  
Just enough to get me through.  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright  
(I'm playing here at the bar tonight)  
This time  
I'm gonna make our dreams come true  
Well, I love you more than anything  
__In the world  
Love,  
Your baby girl_

Nobody ever said it was going to be easy. Nobody once said that it was a sure path to success, even in this day in age. Tabitha would watch the WWF(E) every single week she was on the road, doing various venues, getting her name out… to find out what was going on at that time in the federation. In 2001 more specifically she saw a couple divas that weren't named Trish Stratus, or Lita, up-and-coming in the ranks. They were both fairly new to the scene… both under the age of 20, and both younger than she by about a year or two respectively. (One was 19, one was 18) Their names on screen, were Sabrina Storm and Princess Olivia. After some research, she found out that these two girls had the same kind of backgrounds as she had, but took their starts from wrestling schools in their area. (Olivia from Minneapolis, and ironically enough MPW. Sabrina Storm was from Chicago but went to the Detroit area) Research and hard work was what Tabitha spent her time on now days, since she was already 20.  
Unfortunately, two years later from when she set out… she wasn't getting as far as she would have liked. And that was taking a toll on her.

More specifically her mentality than anything.

Many times she phoned her father for advice, for words of encouragement, but never talked to her mother. Her mother was still bitter that 'the youngest' of the family was going to disobey so violently. So drastically. She was well over two thousand miles away from home, and still wasn't talking about coming back. It had been almost two solid years since she had been to San Mateo for anything other than a lunch meeting with her father and her brother Dylan, then she was gone again. Tabitha wasn't bitter with her mother, she was merely angry for her lack of belief.

Understandable, right?

Well, her heart remained strong, her will remained strong, but her money wasn't exactly staying as strong. She held a part-time job at a deli near where she lived. She had relocated to the state of Michigan, now, farther than home than she initially was. But that was how determined Tabitha was. She wouldn't stop until she saw her name in lights. Saw her name on a WWE program. Saw her name on the WWF(E) Divas website along with Lita, Trish Stratus, Jacqueline, Molly Holly, Ivory, Sabrina Storm, and Princess Olivia amongst others. She was bound, and determined.  
Nothing was going to get in her way, not even defeat.

**One Year Later:**

She was twenty-one, almost twenty-two years old. She had seen her fair share of failure. False starts, false attempts, and she was about to give up. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe her father had a far-fetched dream. She had put her mind, body, and soul on the line night after night for next to nothing. She was getting no payment, no justification, and absolutely no respect from the indy federations she had gone through. What was left? The wrestling schools she had been to, from Minnesota to New Jersey, were good. But obviously not good enough.

Was the word 'quit' really in her vocabulary, though?

**No**.

Sure! It was almost three years into her venture. Three fruitless years into her venture toward becoming a diva in the WWF(E). She knew she needed to do more than WANT, though. She needed to do whatever it took. Including continue her seemingly boundless road of failed attempts and dead ends. One evening as she sunk down into the chair near the computer in her small downtown Detroit apartment, she sighed. Hitting the play button on her answering machine, she closed her eyes and listened to the messages. With one finger on delete, she deleted messages from telemarketers, from sales people, but once she heard her brother Dylan's voice, her eyes opened.

"Tabby, it's Dylan. I wanted to tell you about something I heard about through a friend. Call me on my cell, and let me know how far from New York you are. You need to hear about this, okay? Just call me, all right? Love you."

She wondered what the urgent urgency was about. Dylan sounded like it was the end of the world if she didn't call him. Unfortunately, she was more worried than anything as she picked up the phone and proceeded to call a familiar San Mateo area coded number, as she signed online to check her email. She had her own domain to follow her progress as an independent wrestler and what she had done. From CZW, to NWA Wildside, she appeared for next to nothing just to get her name across.

"Yo."

The other end of the ringing line was abruptly interrupted by a short phrase. Tabitha couldn't help but roll her eyes a little as she tapped the keys of the keyboard, the phone rested on her shoulder as she began to talk.

"Dill? It's Tabitha."

"Tabby! I'm glad you called. GOD, where the hell have you been!"

"I've been out of town. I just got back this afternoon. Got a call to appear in Philadelphia so I had to jet you know?"

"Well screw the side shows you've been doing. Clear your schedule and tell me, how far are you from New York?"

"I could get there in about twenty-four hours. Why?"

"Get in your car, and go. Now. Well, tonight -- anyway."

"Cut to the chase, man. What's the issue?"

"The WWF has this thing for Ohio Valley Wrestling going. It's more of a, can you hack it, thing. It's tryouts and the best males and females will go through a test to prove whether they're OVW capable. If SO… it's almost a sure way into the federation."

"Isn't that a cheap way to make it?" Tabitha inquired. "I mean come on, waiting for something like this to just… spring up from the woodwork. I've been busting my ass for the past three years, and now this?"

"Don't get bitchy, Tab. Just do somethin'. Haven't you been waiting for a break? What have you been DOING for three years? Living in shoeboxes, working in delis, and killing yourself for peanuts, girl."

_I know that I'm on my way  
I can tell every time I play  
And I know it's all worth  
All the dues I pay  
When I can write and say…_

"Isn't that the life of a wrestler?"

"NO. Are you dumb? Look at the ROCK. Triple H. They're filthy rich and loving it!"

"They're the men." Tabitha stated flatly.

"Trish Stratus, babe. She makes almost four hundred thousand annually or some junk along that line. Just do it."

"All right, Dylan. I get what you're saying." Tabitha finally subsided and sighed, kicking back in her chair as she ran her hand through her long strawberry hair. "I'll go. I'll leave tonight, and call you with a verdict."

"Good deal, girl. Let me know. I'll tell dad you're going."

"Has mom stopped bitching about me?"

"Mom doesn't even talk about you, babe…" Dylan sounded a little sad about it. "She's just bitter. Prove her wrong. She's just getting old, B. Don't worry."

"I won't. Don't worry." Tabitha stated matter-of-factly. "I don't care what she says. I'm going to prove her wrong. And when I do? Then I can say I told her so."

"I anxiously await the look on her face." He said, sounding like there was a grin to his voice. Tabitha laughed a little.

"I'll talk to you later, Dill. Love you."

"Ditto, peach."

Tabitha took the trip to New York City, and while she wasn't as optimistic anymore about gaining a break on something 'so cheap and easy', she figured take it while it's there. It wasn't much of a surprise that hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were there. Would she just turn around and go home… continue the trail she was on… and go to her Ring of Honor show that was next week in Richmond?  
…She would have, if she didn't pass the test.

That's right. She had more experience than most of the seven hundred women who showed up. That was because of her three years independently. It was really happening? Did she really hear her name called for Ohio Valley Wrestling OFFICAL training course? It was like a wrestling boot camp, where literally, only the strong would survive it. Most dropped out after the first day. She had to be not only physically able but mentally able to take the beatings that came with being a WWF(E) superstar. Two speakers at the boot camp with the women, was Madison Morrison and Olivia James. Also known as Sabrina Storm and Princess Olivia respectfully.

"I thought there would be more women here," Madison said shortly as she looked around. This girl was literally, one of the youngest in the federation. When the boot camp came about, it was announced that Miss Sabrina Storm celebrated her 20th birthday… and Olivia had recently turned 19. "So most of you think you have what it takes to be a diva, do you? There's more to it than being beautiful or eloquent with words on a microphone. You have to be physically able to bust your ass night in and night out for the fans. You have to be willing to sacrifice your family lives to travel 200 plus days a YEAR, to hundreds of locations world wide."

"Also," Olivia added, "You have to be smart and able to work with people. The WWE employees hundreds of people, not only on screen talent but backstage as well. If you can't get along with the people backstage, how can you get along with the fans that love or hate you? You can't. Madison and I found that out the hard way."

"If there's no questions, then we'll get right into today's assignment. You'll be split into four different groups. One group will work with me, one group with Olivia, one group with Molly Holly, and one group with Ivory. Mainly, we're watching for people who can take the hits, take the bumps, and not act like a fucking girl about it." Madison stated flatly. "Now ladies, if you don't mind, we have a lot of work to do to weed out the girls from the women. Let's get a move on."

Tabitha ended up working with Madison's group. She was the most receptive of the group, taking advice, taking all criticism constructively. That showed someone who was willing to work together, work with someone else, and work toward being a WWE diva. Madison spoke with Stephanie McMahon that same afternoon about the potentials. There were literally only a handful. Tabitha overheard some of the conversation.

"It was bad, Stephanie. My God, some girls only wanted in to appear in Playboy, or to be a sex symbol. They couldn't hack the Storm Warning so I cut them." The 'Storm Warning' was her finisher, otherwise known as the Canadian Destroyer.

"Can _anyone_ truly take the 'Storm Warning', Madison?" Stephanie asked with a snicker, as Madison smirked.

"Yeah, actually. A couple girls took it really well, stood up from it, and this one girl shook my hand and commented about how well executed it was."

"Who?"

"Tabitha Martin. She's got some skill. She's been pro three years."

"And I haven't heard of her?"

"Independent. Her application said stuff like, Ring of Honor, CZW, NWA Wildside, MPW, things along that line. That's pro to me, Steph. They've got talent we've never even _seen_."

"Send Tabitha through the rigorous testing. If she makes it, have her signed to OVW. You think that's cool?"

"I do."

_Dear mom and dad,  
I'll send money  
I'm so rich that it ain't funny  
It oughta be more than enough  
__To get you through  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright  
(I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight)  
Whatta ya know, we made our dreams come true  
And there are fancy cars  
__And diamond rings  
__But you know they don't mean a thing  
__They all add up to nothing  
Compared to you  
Well, remember me in ribbons and curls  
I still love you  
More than anything in the world  
__Love,  
Your baby girl _

You want rigorous testing? It involved going through a match with Molly Holly, Ivory, and Jacqueline. It involved going through tests the MEN had to go through, to prove they were worthy. It was unbelievably exhausting. It would have been the final crushing defeat for Tabitha if she went through all of that hard work for absolutely nothing. It would have been the final straw that would have sent her ass packing back to San Mateo. She would be going back to San Mateo, but not because she lost. Not because she gave up. Not because she was nothing more than a failure.  
But because she wanted to show her brother and father her WWE Developmental contract.

With the advisement of Nora Greenwald, Madison Morrison, and Olivia James… the referrals were sent, the proper people were contacted, and OVW had one more diva they had to deal with in training for a potential place in the WWE. It was a two-year developmental deal. A chance to really get her established in the rankings of the WWE. Because she received referral from more than one trainer, it was giving her the opportunity she was dying for. Yearning for. Desiring. She made sure to let the CZW, NWA, and of course Ring of Honor know she wouldn't be able to do shows unless something went wrong with the WWE.  
It was the type of thing they didn't see often because they were so underground. The fact she was booked for the next three weeks with shows for the various feds would hit their program card hard. But they'd be able to deal well enough wouldn't they? Naturally. That's what federations did. When all else fails? Improvise.

The trip back to San Mateo was a good one. She felt relieved, refreshed and revitalized. She felt like she was finally able to accomplish something for not only herself, but for her father. She hoped Albert would be proud of her. It was almost four years in the making, but by God - make no mistake, **it was worth it**.

Arriving at her family's house in San Mateo, she put on her best expression of hiding something. Dylan was at home, and so was her father and mother. The twins, Jessica and Patricia were at the house as well, but Tina and Matthew were not present. Walking up the walkway to the house, Tabitha was prepared for backlash, prepared for praise and prepared for the best or the worst. She wasn't going to turn back now though, not a chance. There was no way she'd give up on this after the chance she was given almost on a silver platter.

"Anybody home?" Tabitha called, as she opened the door, looking around. The house was dead. Everyone was in the back on the patio, but hearing her voice, Dylan darted into the house.

"Tabby cat!" Dylan grabbed ahold of her as soon as she was close enough, holding onto her tightly. "God I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Dilly." She smiled a little, hugging him tightly. "Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me though right?"

"…What do you mean?"

Edith and Albert walked into the room, and upon noticing Tabitha, Edith all but crossed her arms as she stood behind her husband. Albert naturally smiled seeing Tabitha and walked over, holding his arms out to his daughter. She did what she typically would, walked into her daddy's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby. How's Minnesota? And Michigan? Hell, how's the east coast? My little bandit's everywhere."

"Yeah," she laughed a little. "Minnesota _was_ nice. I enjoyed it. Michigan was kind of cold, but it was okay. The east coast was real good to me… especially down in Richmond area. I've had a blast."

"Had?" Dylan asked, "What happened at the OVW thing? What happened with the WWF? Or WWE? Whatever the hell they're calling themselves now days…"

"You went?" Albert asked, looking at Tabitha whom nodded. "What happened, baby?"

"Did you finally wake up from the dream world?" Edith spat out, her tone literally venomous. Tabitha, actually smirked.

"Oh yeah, I went. I met not only Stephanie McMahon, but got to wrestle Molly Holly, Sabrina Storm, Princess Olivia, Jacqueline, AND Ivory."

"You got to wrestle all of them!" Dylan asked, as he grabbed Tabitha again, hugging her tightly. "So technically, I'm touching Sabrina, Olivia, and Molly by touching you?"

"Technically?" Tabitha laughed. "It was great, I couldn't believe I was getting the chance to step in the ring with them, but I tell you, it was the greatest experience of my LIFE."

"What happened?" Albert asked at once, "What happened with the training?"

"Well…" Tabitha's voice dropped, that sparked a small corner mouth smile from Edith. Did she WANT to see her daughter fail because of her blatant disobedience to the way things were 'meant to be'?

"That's why you're back, isn't it? It didn't pan out… I figured." Edith said, as Tabitha pulled something from her pocket.

"Unfortunately, MOTHER… it's completely the opposite…" She threw the papers in Edith's face, looking toward her mother scornfully. "Suck on that, I'm a mother fucking OVW Diva…"

"What!" Dylan shrieked, as he picked her up, spinning her. "You made it?"

"I have a two year WWE Developmental contract!" Tabitha said with a smile as she hugged Dylan tightly. Albert looked at Edith, who looked absolutely taken aback.

"I think you owe somebody an apology, Edie…"

"Tabitha…" Edith looked, lack of better words, awestruck. Just, completely awestruck. She read through the papers, not really able to believe what she was reading. "This… is all legitimate?"

"Yes, mother."

"I don't really know what to say…"

"Sorry, would be a good start." Albert said, as Edith looked at Tabitha, tears in her eyes.

"Tabitha… I am truly sorry I doubted you…"

"Well I just went to show you, I'm just as good as Matthew. As Tina. As Dylan. As Jess and Patti. I can be a success on a different level. On MY level…"

"Congratulations, sweety."

Albert took Tabitha into his arms, and Tabitha wrapped her arms around her father's neck, hugging him tightly as she closed her eyes. A few tears fell through her closed eyelids, as she let out a bit of a heavy sigh.

"I did it, Daddy…" Tabitha whispered softly. "I made all our dreams come true…"

_Your Baby Girl  
Your Baby Girl  
__Dreams Come True._


End file.
